1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting device by which a pixel defining layer can be easily formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices such as portable display devices and thin flat display devices have been developed. Field emission devices (FEDs), which are a type of flat display device, are self-luminescence display devices having a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast and fast response speed, and thus are considered as next generation display devices. In addition, organic light emitting display devices including a light emitting layer formed of an organic material have higher brightness, a higher driving voltage and faster response time than those of inorganic light emitting display devices.
An organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of organic light emitting devices. Each of the organic light emitting devices includes a cathode, an anode, and an organic light emitting layer which is interposed between the cathode and the anode. The organic light emitting display device may further include a pixel defining layer which defines a plurality of pixels and is formed as an insulating layer so as to prevent shorting of electrodes and to planarize the layers for forming the organic light emitting devices. An organic material or an inorganic material may be used to form the pixel defining layer.
When forming the pixel defining layer, patterning is performed by using photolithography and wet etching so as to form openings for defining pixels, therefore a light emitting layer formed of an organic material may be damaged. In addition, when the pixel defining layer is formed of an inorganic material, it is not easy to perform wet etching and thus, dry etching is performed. However, due to a plasma discharge which occurs during dry etching, the surfaces of electrodes may be damaged, and a characteristic of the organic light emitting device may significantly deteriorate.